Plant interviews
by Mindfreak346
Summary: A (not-so) humorous journey in interviews of all plants unlocked in first game. Read to find out the whole stupid Q/A series.
1. Chapter 1

So... There I go.

*Fixes cams together*

Well, hey there. I am Mind. And I am gonna ask all of those plants from the first game.

*Audience BOOOs for lame intro*

WHAT?! *Fires fart powered rockets*

*Audience claps like mad **INCUDING** Mmdestroyer, Spidey and Chaos*

Well, the first plant unlocked is Bellsprout, isn't it?

*A little girl stands up, and says "That's Peashooter, Mind."*

eh. Well, it has a striking resemblance to it. I was confused.

*Audience giggles*

Woah. Shit.

DO YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY, MUTHAFUCKAS?!

*Audience sits silent*

\- WOAH, THAT WAS SHORT AND LAME AS HELL-


	2. Chapter 2

Well, after that lame-as-hell intro, I am actually looking forward to do something!

*Audience utterly confused*

Let's get to Peashooter's home using Tardis!

*A fat ugly bald man stands up and says "FROM WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THE TARDIS?"*

I kidnapped The Doctor and incapsulated him in a Pokeball. Gotta kidnap 'em all.

Let's not waste time and get to Peashooter's home.

* Teleports*

*Lands straight into Peashooter's Toilet, with Peashooter with his pants down*

Me- AAAAAAAAAAH!  
"AAAAAAAAH!"

*Runs out of toilet*

THAT WAS TOTAL SHIT!

*Audience LOLing*

Well, I am gonna interview him later, but now I'll take a short break.

NEXT CHAPTER- THE ACTUAL INTERVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

*Peashooter runs out of the toilet*

Peashooter- Did you see me in the toilet?

Me- NO THE FUCK.

Peashooter- Very well. You must have come here to interview me, right?

Me- Yup. How did you know that?

Peashooter- All that equipment shit you're handing.

*cue laugh track*

Me- Well leave that. Is it true that LeafyIsHere is your friend?

Peashooter- FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO FUCK NO...

Me- OKAY CALM DOWN SON TOO MUCH NOSTALGIA YOU ARE GONNA BLOW OFF MY AUDIO SYSTEM!

Peashooter- Kay.

*cue laugh track cuz peashooter is a bitch*

Peashooter- WHO CALLED ME A BITCH?! *Fires at the fat guy with full throttle pea power including ME*

* I run away *

GOD I'M COVERED IN PEA JUICE HELP

NEXT IS SUNFLOWER. I HOPE SHE ISN'T AS _RAGE-Y_ AS PEASHOOTER

*teleports with Tardis*


	4. Chapter 4

*Uses Tardis and lands upon Sunflower.*

DAKTAAH I FUCKEN HATE YOU AND YAR MASHINZ THEY MALFUNKSHUN LIKE LAMB JUICE INSIDE BLAD SELS!

"For the sake of God, get off me and use proper grammar."

Oh. *jumps*

*holds mic towards Sunflower* So is it true that you are having an affair with Hitler's ghost?

"Oh nononono! You got it wrong. _Helium_ is the person I have an affair with."

Wait, what? Helium? Element number three?

"NOT THREE, TWO, YOU ILLITERATE RAT."

Uhh okay *sweats* calm down. So when did you meet him first?

"I found him in a balloon. We're in love ever sinccccccce...-"

 **"WHAT? SUNFLOWER! YOU CHEATED ON ME?!"**

*Peashooter jumps from the background.*

"For god's sake, yes, Peashooter, You can never be my boyfriend."

Uhh... Can I spea-

"Nope."

Oka-

"I said no."

*sigh*

"But, Sunflower, you and I were engaged like they did it in the Tom Sawyer book!"

"Becky Thatcher is a slut, Peashooter. Relationships never work out between the first couples."

"AAAH! I WILL FUCK UP HELIUM NOW!" *Shoots peas at Helium Da Balloon*

"Oh no, you don't." *blocks with sun*

*In the meanwhile, Mind runs away from the chaos, taking an oath to never feel friendzoned now*

WHY DO ALL MY STORIES HAVE A SHITTY ENDING LIKE THIS?!

Okay. I got it. While interviewing Wall Nut, I will pay the crew to keep a look out for Peashooter. He always fucks things up.

-Next Chapter: Things go right?-


End file.
